Vodka
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta ese momento era culpa del vodka. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Tino. EstFin/SuFin. Mini fic de tres capítulos.


**Todos los personajes pertencen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I  
**

Tino había decidido darle una sorpresa a su mejor amigo. Había veces que pensaba que se encerraba demasiado en sí mismo y pasaba demasiadas horas frente a la computadora, así que tal vez no le vendría mal salir de allí. Con mucho cuidado, preparó una canasta, donde llevaba lo que había preparado además de una botellita de vodka. Un poco de alcohol no les vendría mal, ¿cierto?

Tras tenerlo todo listo, salió de su casa, junto a Hanatamago. Aunque ya podía adivinar cuál iba a ser su reacción, no iba a desistir. Se sentía optimista, ya que no eran frecuentes las oportunidades para divertirse un rato junto al estonio. A veces sentía que no eran suficientes los mensajes, las llamadas o el Skype. Necesitaban verse frente a frente, por más que eso significara tener que trabajar el doble luego.

Esperaba no llegar en un momento inoportuno. No quería encontrarse con cierta nación del norte, ya que estaba seguro de que sería un encuentro más que incómodo. Sabía que Eduard tenía una relación estrecha con aquel país así que tendría que salir corriendo para no toparse con aquel hombre. Sin embargo, decidió no pensar más en ello. No había ninguna razón en particular para pensar que algo así podría llegar a suceder.

Claro que cada vez que pensaba en lo que podría llegar a suceder, se ponía nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, solamente habían sucedido unas cuantas veces y siempre había sido culpa del alcohol. Bueno, eso es lo que quería creer en realidad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que esta vez solamente se trataría de una visita de amigos y nada más. Nada más.

Sería un día espectacular, de eso estaba seguro. Inclusive el sol había salido y no hacía un frío demasiado intenso, así que podrían pasar un buen par de horas en las afueras. Todo le resultaba de lo más perfecto. Estaba seguro de que no había nada en el mundo, en ese preciso instante, que pudiera arruinar ese día.

Por su lado, el báltico se hallaba actualizando su blog. De vez en cuando, entraba al Skype, para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrar al finlandés conectado ya que tenían una hora al día para conversar de lo que sea. Le extrañaba bastante que el muchacho, que en realidad era mayor a él aunque no lo pareciera, no estuviera en su cuenta. Se preguntaba si le había surgido alguna emergencia o si cierto sueco estaba de visita.

No es que le molestara la relación que Tino tenía con Berwald. Si no más bien pasaba por el hecho de que sentía ciertos celos, cosa que el finés estaba consciente. Muchas veces había intentado buscarle el lado lógico, para evitar experimentar aquel sentimiento tan irritante, tan tonto y absurdo que le invadía. Pero había momentos en los que realmente deseaba estar en el lugar del sueco.

Sin embargo, había algo que siempre sucedía entre él y Tino, cada vez que se encontraban. No era de un tema del que hablaban en realidad, ya que era mucho más fácil pretender que había sido culpa del alcohol y nada más. No obstante, siempre le hacía cuestionarse si lo suyo solamente serían cosas de una noche. De algún modo u otro, eso tendría que terminar.

Mientras que todos estos pensamientos iban y venían de su cabeza, escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de su casa. Apagó todo y fue a fijarse a través de la ventana, simplemente para asegurarse de que no se trataba de cierto ruso. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percató de que se trataba del finlandés, se apresuró a atenderlo. Si había pretendido tomarlo por sorpresa, pues lo había conseguido con muchas creces.

Intentó mantener la compostura como mejor pudo, aunque evidentemente aquello le había subido el ánimo hasta por los cielos. Le resultaba hasta increíble como aquel podía convertir un día común y corriente, aburrido si se quiere, en un día emocionante. Abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa surcando por su rostro.

—¡No es justo, me miraste por la ventana de arriba! —le reclamó el finlandés, ya que conocía las mañas del otro como si fueran las propias. Por supuesto, lo había dicho en broma. Estaba realmente contento de encontrar a Eduard en casa, puesto que significaba que no había hecho el recorrido en vano.

—¡Tenía que asegurarme! Pero debo admitir que no esperaba tu visita —comentó éste mientras que le dejaba pasar al finés. Quería abrazarlo pero sabía que quizás no podría detenerse solamente con eso, así que prefirió mantener la distancia entre ambos.

Tino prefirió quedarse allí y le mostró la canasta que traía consigo. Supuso que no necesitaba más palabras ya que se entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Eduard asintió y fue apagar la pc, además de traer consigo una manta en donde podrían sentarse y su móvil.

Mientras caminaban hacia un árbol que se encontraba en la casa del estonio, ya que éste tenía un amplio patio, ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aprovechando cada minuto y segundo que estaban juntos. Eduard abría la boca para decir algo, pero no quería interrumpir el silencio. Algo le decía que era mejor mantenerse callado. Además, Hanatamago les seguía de cerca, muy animada y moviendo la cola.

Tras acomodarse, Tino comenzó a sacar la comida que había preparado para aquella mañana. Aunque el otro admitía que el finlandés no hacía gourmet para ser exactos, de todas maneras, disfrutaba de la comida que aquel preparaba como si fuera lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, ya que sabía que le había puesto mucho esfuerzo para que fuera agradable.

—Siento no haberte avisado antes. Pero como hoy tenía tiempo libre, pensé que sería un buen momento para que podamos pasarlo juntos —explicó con una gran sonrisa.

En aquel particular momento, el finés tuvo la leve sensación de que se había olvidado de algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Estaba seguro de que lo había cargado todo, inclusive las dos botellas de vodka. Así que quizás solamente era una absurda sensación o se trataba de algo que no tenía mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado no muy lejos de allí, Berwald estaba buscando a Tino por todas partes. Como éste último no le había avisado sobre su salida, estaba bastante preocupado. ¿En dónde se había metido? Ni siquiera podía encontrar a Hanatamago. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No encontraba una maldita explicación y no iba a detenerse hasta encontrar al finlandés.

De nuevo con nuestros amigos, Eduard contempló la gran variedad de comida que había traído el otro. Le preocupaba un poco el vodka que había traído Tino, pero supuso que esta vez iba a contenerse. Esos encuentros esporádicos, causados por aquella bebida alcohólica, iban a liquidar su corazón y estaba seguro de que no iba a poder soportarlo más. Sin embargo, esa clase de cosas resultaban hasta inevitable y eso estaba a punto de aprender.

—Espero que sean de tu agrado —comentó el finés mientras que servía uno de los platos. Quería pasar un día sin prisas, ni apuros. Solamente disfrutar de una buena conversación con el estonio y nada más.

—Sabes que me gustan mucho, Tino —le respondió éste. Por supuesto que los iba a comer, aun cuando tuvieran un sabor bastante peculiar.

Luego, Tino le entregó algo de comida a Hanatamago, quien en lugar de aceptar lo que le daba, salió corriendo. El finlandés ciertamente se sintió algo desconcertado, ya que no comprendía por qué siempre pasaba tal cosa. Sin embargo, Eduard intentó restarle importancia para que no se sintiera mal al respecto.

Mientras que comían, también se ponían al tanto sobre la vida del otro. Era como si se hubieran visto en años, no dejaban de hablar de todo lo que les había pasado, pese a que la realidad era que charlaban todos los días, o al menos, la mayoría de los días de la semana. Risas aquí y allá, era obvio que lo estaban pasando demasiado bien. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales los dos disfrutaban estar uno con el otro, porque terminaban pasándola bastante bien.

Luego de terminar de comer, se quedaron apoyados contra el árbol, contemplando el bello cielo celeste que se alzaba. Descansaron un rato y cerraron sus ojos, ya que estaban demasiado llenos. De inmediato, Tino abrió de nuevo sus ojos y agarró la botella de vodka. Tal vez si se controlaban esta vez, entonces no volvería a ocurrir lo que solía suceder cuando terminaban borrachos.

En cuanto el estonio se percató de ello, se dijo que no iba a tomar. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que era una de las mejores bebidas que Tino tenía y suponiendo que había gastado bastante dinero, no quería pasar por ser un maleducado. Es decir, se había molestado en traerle aquella bebida en particular así que dejó escapar un suspiro.

Esperó a que el otro se sirviera para sí, para brindar. Siempre había una razón para hacerlo.

—Por nuestra amistad —dijo Eduard mientras alzaba el vaso, con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, en su interior, se preguntaba si eso iba a hacer así siempre.

—Por nuestra amistad —repitió Tino, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y sincera que lo caracterizaba.

En cuanto chocaron los vasos, tomaron de un solo sorbo el contenido de los mismos. Así pasó el tiempo y para cuando terminaron con la botella, los dos estaban riéndose de lo lindo. Claro que como siempre sucedía, Tino tenía un poco más de resistencia que Eduard. Éste, olvidando por completo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo un tiempo atrás, se acercó al finés.

Tino no se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que aquel estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Sabía muy bien qué iba a suceder luego, así que lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que se alejara de él. En realidad, no sabía qué sentía por su amigo y sabía que ya le había dado muchas alas en el pasado.

—Eduard, yo… —Se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas, ya que no quería que se sintiera mal. Detestaba hacer esto —Yo, bueno… Somos buenos amigos y eso es todo —Le costaba un poco concentrarse en lo que le quería decir debido al efecto del alcohol.

Había pensado varias veces en cómo rechazar a Eduard sin lastimarle, pero cuando lo miraba a la cara, le costaba terminar con ello. Se ponía a dudar y eso era lo que le molestaba. Y no quería, por nada del mundo, que su amistad terminara por algo como eso.

—¿No existe forma de que cambies de parecer? —le preguntó —Haré todo lo que sea necesario —le dijo completamente en serio —Aunque… Aunque eso signifique tener que hablar con Berwald —No estaba seguro de esto último, pues siempre le había tenido cierto miedo. Sin embargo, si Tino le pidiera eso, entonces buscaría la manera de conseguir el coraje suficiente para ello.

Tino se levantó, apenas pero se levantó. Luego le pasó la mano para que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, el estonio terminó por abrazar al finés. Quería buscar una manera de razonar con él, sabía que había una manera para que aquel cambiara su parecer.

—Tino, creo que… —Estaba pensando en qué decirle —Ah, tú sabes qué siento por ti. Lo siento, sé que soy molesto. Pero aún no he encontrado la manera de deshacerlo. Sé que hay una manera de que volvamos a hacer como antes… —Suspiró —Es mi culpa, debí… Debí hacer algo antes de enamorarme de esta manera —explicó mientras que se ajustaba los lentes.

En ese momento, el finlandés se detuvo. Debía admitir que ni él mismo sabía lo que quería en aquel momento. A veces se preguntaba si solamente se trataba de amistad o si era posible que pudiera tener otro sentimiento por el estonio. Las veces que habían terminado en la cama ya no podía contarlas y eso que aún estaba con el sueco. Se había un tremendo lío y ahora no sabía cómo salir del mismo.

Se quedó mirando hacia al suelo, sin poder responderle. El otro estaba nuevamente muy cerca de él y cuando se dio cuenta, aquel le había dado un beso en los labios. Un beso al que no podía rechazar ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente cargado de los sentimientos del otro. ¿Cómo se suponía qué iba a decirle que no? ¡Todo era sumamente confuso! Las cosas le empezaban a dar vueltas por la cabeza y apenas comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras que estos dos estaban lidiando con aquel asunto, cierto sueco se encaminaba hacia la casa de Eduard.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
